


Day Five: Rescue

by GummiStories



Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, M/M, Major Character Injury, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Day Five: RescueOrGenji returns home to see the base has been blown up... where is his brother and best friend?
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946809
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Day Five: Rescue

"Genji stop it! You're going to hurt yourself" Mercy's voice was barely able to pierce through the veil of panic that was coursing through Genji as he continued to slice and dig through the heap of metal debris he used to call his home base.

"I need to find them!" The ninja all but growled back not even slowing down. When the orca had touched down and the door had opened to nothing but a pile of destruction with a small team of agents standing outside of it, the fear that had washed over him was nothing he had ever felt before

Hanzo and McCree weren't with the team

His brother and best friend were somewhere within this collapsed base

Genji had to find them

" **GENJI** " Two firm hands gripped onto his shoulders and span him around, Angela's piercing blue eyes stared into him.

Once she felt Genji slightly relax she loosened her grip, giving her fiancée a sad and sympathetic smile.

"Th-They're in there somewhere Angela, I have to find them" Genji choked out as she put a hand just on the side of his jaw

"We will find them I promise you, but going in like a mad dog slicing and tearing through the wreckage is only going to hurt you or them. Let us help" Mercy soothed making Genji let out a sigh, a small nod following.

"What if... What if they-

"We'll cross that bridge _if_ we come to it, let's get to the others" Mercy's hand slid down from Genji's face to his palm, gently taking hold of his hand as they began walking over to the others.

Within a matter of minutes, the entire team was slowly and safely searching through the remnants of the base, on the lookout for their missing agents.

"Any idea what caused this?" Lena piped up as she shifted a beam to the side

Winston let out a grumbled sigh with a shake of his head.

"All I can tell is that this was no accident, the entire base is destroyed. Something this big has to have been planned, my bets are on talon" Winston replied angrily, the piece of walling he was shifting slightly crunched in his hand as he unknowingly gripped it in anger.

"Why would talon do this? They could have hurt so many people, we don't even know if Hanzo and McCree are okay" Mei mumbled sadly.

"Talon are extremists, they don't care for anything but their own success, they will do anything to get what they want" Mercy replied to Mei, the scientist had only been with them for a few short years, this would have been one of the worst things she had seen done by Talon.

Genji was silent, listening to the rest of the team talk whilst he continued to carefully move things, hoping for any small sign of Hanzo or McCree to pop up

The longer he took

The less chance they had in surviving

"Winston get over here! I found them!" Lena's shouted, everyone, dropped what they were doing and rushed over to the spot Lena stood next to.

Genji was filled with both relief and gut-clenching fear as he peered down into the hole Winston cleared. A bit further down laid Hanzo and McCree, the gunslinger was on his back with some debris caught over his prosthetic arm. Aside from a small amount of blood leaking from his hairline and some blood on his lips he looked okay.

Hanzo was still

Eyes closed

A large piece of framing caught on his lower back

A puddle of blood surrounded his nose

Chesty coughing pulled Genji's attention over to McCree as the cowboy looked up, shielding his eyes from the light with his un-trapped arm

"Took you long enough"

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gummi-stories


End file.
